Vanished
by AmiAburime
Summary: "Five years of this? It's been five years of this hell. Maybe their right. No one is coming for me." - Full Summary inside.


**_OH MY GOD! I've had this idea in my head for god knows how long! I wanted to get this going as soon as possible. I know i have like, loads of others on the go, but i can never just stick with one xD This helps my creative flow funnily enough. Ether way, Sleepless Nights is still top on my list, don't you worry about that :3._**

* * *

**Full Summary: **_"Five years of this? It's been five years of this hell. Maybe their right. No one is coming for me." Tadase Hotori vanished into the night. No one has seen him since. No clues was ever recovered. But now, his loyal Chara has given new evidence of his disappearance. Wherever the prince is. He has finally given up hope._

**Will contain torture scenes at a later date. You have been warned. Also, since i don't like Rikka, i'm using Rima instead.**

* * *

_**~Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_  
_**You won't try for me, not now.**_  
_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_  
_**I'm all alone.**_  
_**Isn't someone missing me?~**_

_**\- Missing - Evanescence.**_

* * *

5 Years.

5 whole, long, agonizing years.

5 years and still counting, since she had laid eyes on those beautiful dark pink eyes.

After 4 years, the egg finally closed. It's been quiet this last year without his orders.

It was hard enough with the egg refusing to open, but then this happened.

An X.

The egg had turned black, and a large white X formed on the egg.

On Kiseki of all the chara's. Kiseki's egg had become an X egg right in front of her eyes.

**Silence.**

That was all there was. **Silence**.

The five girls just stared at the egg. It was Miki who had spotted the sudden shaking of the closed egg, Amu had gone to inspect it with the other three. They where devastated to see the egg turning into the dreaded X egg.

The four Chara's turned their attention to their guardian, hoping she'd have some idea what to do. Amu took a deep breath before grabbing her mobile, hesitating.

'Something bad has happened. Meet at the park in an hour.' The text was sent, to every previous guardian and the mutual friends she could.

* * *

Amu had arrived half an hour early, she had to get out and just walk, she couldn't stay in there and think about all the 'what ifs'.

She sat silently on a bench, staring down at the black egg that was in her hands, the other four sat nicely in her side bag, watching her with tears in their eyes.

It felt like forever before everyone began to show up, the previous guardian's obviously turned up together, always did and probably always will. Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko had obviously picked up Kukai and Utau along the way, as they approached Amu with the guardians.

Amu stood herself up from the bench she was sat on, sighing, a little thankful Ikuto was still around the world, he never stopped travelling because he still hasn't found his father, not to mention Ikuto had become a famous violin player in the last couple of years. Him and Tadase had become close after they decided to start their friendship from scratch after all the events that had happened.

Ikuto became furious and consumed by worry when Amu had told him about Tadase's disappearence. He almost jumped on a plane and came home that day, took Amu hours to convince him she had it under control.

But she **didn't**.

No leads.** Nothing**. Just a young boy disappearing into thin air.

Amu took a deep breath, no words had been spoken yet, but they didn't need to. Last year a meeting just like this took place, but none of them had ever factored in that Kiseki could ever become a X egg.

Everyone just stared at the pink haired girl before she finally held out her hands, and opened her palms, revealing the latest development.

Gasping was the only sound that filled the air, all of them far too stunned to even focus at the moment.

"When did this happened?" Someone finally broke the silence. The brown haired male stepped forward, taking the egg from her, looking over it carefully.

"This morning...I was getting ready for class. He started groaning and shaking, then suddenly this happened...I...I don't know what to think Kukai..." Amu shivered, finally having it all dawn on her.

**Had Tadase given up?**

**Why had he given up?**

**What was happening to him?**

**Who would do anything to Tadase?**

Amu gulped.

**What if he was dead?**

**Murdered?**

**Snap.** Amu flinched, her thoughts coming back to reality. She followed the fingers that had snapped in front of her to their owner. She looked at the blonde pigtailed girl. She shook her head gently at Amu, knowing what she was thinking. They too had gotten close since everything blew over. Real close.

"Don't think like that Amu. I'm sure Tadase is fine..." Utau spoke gently before embracing Amu.

"What do we do now...? Kiseki was probably our only hope of ever finding him." The silence was brought on once more by the younger blonde this time, her quiet voice was almost a whisper, but everyone heard it.

"He told us what he knew, he hated the fact he didn't know anything..." Amu sighed, looking down at the egg, she remembered that day clearly, like it was just that morning.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap. Came the small sounds on the window. Amu looked up from her desk, confused. She stepped over to her balcony door and opened it, taking a few moments to notice the puffing king chara on the railings._

_He took a few moments to recover before looking up at her. He seemed off, he had a calm face, but there was something about him that didn't seem very calm at all._

"_I don't suppose you've heard from Tadase today have you?" He spoke gently, avoiding letting any panic escape his mouth._

_Amu blinked a few times before shaking her head._

_Kiseki had arrived at the school that morning and seemed confused to find that Tadase wasn't there. He didn't say anything, just that Tadase wasn't feeling well and promptly flew off. The four children seemed confused by this strange behaviour, the fact he seemed confused to find out that Tadase wasn't in his king chair got them thinking._

_They had planned to question Kiseki about it tomorrow, but apparently, the king had found his way to Amu's for some strange reason._

"_I thought he was ill?" Miki spoke up, landing beside Kiseki, raising her eyebrow at him._

_It took a moment, but finally Kiseki's wall broke._

_He dived into the air, the tears already visable._

"_He's gone! He went to get flowers for his grandmother yesterday, it usually takes him 5 minutes at best, but he never came back! He didn't come home last night and I spend all day today looking for him!" Kiseki was practically screaming, all the emotions he had hidden had finally reached their breaking point._

"_Gone!? You didn't think to tell us about this this morning! You haven't seen him in 24 hours?!" Amu's voice rose in volume, it was obvious this was horrifying to hear._

* * *

Amu had to call the police that night, it didn't take much convincing for a missing person report to go out; however, after a year or so, the police stop actively looking. The report was still out, the posters where still around, but the police had decided, he was most likely dead or going by a different name and face.

After a couple of months looking for the information they needed to figure out what happened. The police only came up with one answer. Run away. It didn't make sense, but they had found no evidence to suggest otherwise.

**The king chair was empty for days.**

**The prince's orders where silent.**

**Tadase Hotori hadn't been seen since.**

**No clues where ever located.**

**Tadase really had just disappeared into the night.**

**He simply just **_**vanished. **_


End file.
